


Heterosexual

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Friendship, Morning After, Mornings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Something Eddie Kaspbrak is NOT.Oneshot/drabble





	Heterosexual

Eddie Kaspbrak woke up refreshed. He dressed. He brushed his teeth for exactly three minutes straight. After that he went to see his friends.

“Oh, but what a beautiful day to be straight!” He said, without any sort of prompting. “You know, I feel extra heterosexual today. Like, I can’t even tell you how much I love women. Because, you know, the best thing about vaginas is…”

Stan Uris, his best friend, smirked slightly.

“…you slept with Richie, didn’t you.”

Eddie squeaked.

“WHAT.”

More like…how did he guess?


End file.
